Captive-ated
by Shelbie1
Summary: AU story. Elizabeth Webber is a servant working for Dr. Obrect and Prince Nikolas Cassidine is a wealthy prince from Russia. What happens when the two meet? What if I told you that Nikolas is suppose to be marring someone else? Can these two from opposite sides of the tracks (so to speak) find love in each other. Niz pairing. Bad at summaries sorry! Contains mature issues, dark fic
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Leseil Obrect: A very rich doctor who lives in the Germany. She is a criminal mastermind and Elizabeth works as a servant in her house. She wants to get her only daughter Brit married into a wealthy family. Her lover is Caesar Fassion and he is friends with Helena Cassidine.

Britta Westbourne: She is also a rich doctor who lives in Germany. She is the daughter of Dr. Obrect and Caesar Fassion, and is 16 years old. She prefers to be called Brit. She is not as diabolical as her parents but can be quite sneaking and deceiving. She lives with her mother and also is served by Elizabeth. She ends up falling in love with Nikolas Cassidine.

Prince Nikolas Cassidine: He is a prince of Russia so his family is very rich. He is 17 years old and his grandmother is Helena Cassidine. He is more compassionate than the rest of his family and his grandmother is trying to get him married.

Elizabeth: She is a servant girl of Dr. Obrect and Brit and is 14 years old. She is from England and was captured by French traders and then sold to Dr. Obrect. She is not treated well by Obrect and Brit. She hopes to someday escape and find love but she knows that the chances of both of those are slim so for right now she just tries to do what she's told and not get in trouble.

*In this story takes place in Germany, just because.

Chapter one

"ELIZABETH!" I hear Madame Obrect call from the living room. I hurry up the stairs and to the living room. When I get there I knock on the door.

"Get in here!" She said from inside. I quickly open the door and step inside. As soon I'm in I curtsy and whisper,

"Yes Madame?"

"Did I say that you could speak?!" She said. I looked down. "Look up when I speak to you!" I quickly look up again. "As you know I have been trying to find a good husband for Britta and I believe that I've found one. Prince Nikolas Cassidine of Russia will be staying here for a few days to meet her. I need you to prepare a room for him and his four guards. I was just informed that they are arriving tonight." I nod and curtsy then I turn to leave and prepare the room.

"Wait!" She says. I turn back around. "If you screw this up in anyway Elizabeth then there will be dire consequences and you will wish that you hadn't." I feel a chill go down my spine. Madame Obrect's punishments are harsh as is. I would know I've been at the receiving end more times than I can count. Something as simple as too much garlic in the spaghetti sauce can result in three strokes of the whip. I can't even imagine what could be 'dire consequences'. "Am I understood?" She asks. I nod my head yes in response. "Answer me when I ask you a question!" She yells.

"Yes I understand Madame." I say quietly and while avoiding eye contact.

"Good. Now go prepare the rooms." I curtsy and leave, hurrying down the hall to the biggest guest room. I enter the room and start to clean.

Two hours later the room is perfect. Ready for a prince. I hear the doorbell ring. I try to tidy up my uniform as I walk. It's a simple black dress with a white apron. I open the door and there standing before me are four guards holding guns and luggage, and between the guards is a very regal looking young man. He couldn't be more than a couple of years older than me, and he was cute. Without saying anything the men march in. As the guards pass me they shove their luggage into my arms. **Rude,** I think.

"Welcome to Wyndomere Estate." I say to the men. "I will show you to Madame Obrect." The guards nod and I lead them to the living room. Before entering I knock on the door.

"Come In!" I hear a cheerful Madame Obrect say. I open the door and let the men inside. Madame Obrect stands up to greet the regal looking man who must be the prince with a handshake.

"Prince Nikolas and company. I am Dr. Leseil Obrect, welcome to my home." She indicates to me. "This is my servant Elizabeth" I mentally spit at the word, servant, I don't think so. Servants are paid and allowed to quit and leave. Those stupid traders put me in this position. How am I paid? With 'a place to live and food to eat' according to Madame Obrect. "She will take care of all of your needs." She tells them. To me she says, "Elizabeth, show these fine gentlemen to their rooms." I nod and walk out of the room with the men following me.

I show the guards their rooms first and hand them their luggage as they enter. I then take the prince and his luggage down to the room that I spent two hours preparing. When we get there I show him inside and set the luggage on the bed. I turn to him.

"Excuse me your Highness, my apologies if I'm overstepping my bounds, however I just wanted to introduce myself instead of my Madame Obrect introducing me like I can't speak. I'm Elizabeth and I obviously can speak, German and English, though I prefer English because it is my native language. Also she called me her servant girl, it is so much more than that, to put it basically I'm her slave, to do with whatever she desires- Oh sorry, I'm babbling your Highness, I'll just be quiet now." I say. He looked a little taken aback at first probably because of me speaking without permission, I couldn't be sure though. He also seemed amused, probably at my flusterness.

"Well that is very nice to know." He said in English. Just then Miss Brit, the reason for this whole visit walks in. She looks surprised when she sees me in there.

"Hello, your Highness." I inwardly laugh at how much she is butt-kissing here. "My mother told me that you were here so I came to introduce myself," She said extending her hand. "My name is Britta Westbourne but please call me Brit." With that being said she turned to me.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing in the prince's room?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. **Oh great,** I thought; **now she is going to tell her mother that I was hanging around the prince's room.** Looks like I'll be receiving punishment tonight.

"I was just showing Prince Nikolas his room Miss Britta." I said quietly while looking at the floor. I do quickly look up at Prince Nikolas though. His face was an expressionless mask, not what I was hoping for. I look back down.

"Well he's here now. You can go." she said, obviously annoyed that I was there.

"Yes M'am" I said as I curtsied and left.

Later I was mopping in the foyer when I hear her voice again from behind me.

"Elizabeth!" She said.

"Yes?" I replied, turning around slowly to face Miss Brit.

"I don't want you hanging around my Prince. Now I won't turn you in this time," She said, "but next time I catch you with Prince Nikolas I will tell my mother and she will have you severely punished. Consider yourself warned." With that she turned around and walked out of the foyer. Leaving me to stand there in fear.

 **Author's note- I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. Please review and let me know if I should continue it. Also I'm open to any suggestions on what could happen in future chapters. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it. -Shelbie1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day I head up to the Prince's chambers with a tray of breakfast, thinking about what Miss Brit said to me yesterday. I had already taken breakfast to the four guards that had arrived with him and they didn't even ignolage me. Yesterday however the Prince had seemed different, compassionate in a way. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Then I started to formulate a plan to escape. The Prince seemed kind-hearted, maybe if I befriend him and get him to somehow see Madame Obrect's cruel ways then he'll take me away from here and let me go free. **_It's at least worth a try,_** I think.

I approach Prince Nikolas's door and knock very nervously. **I hope that he's alone.**

"Enter" I hear him say. So I enter the room with my tray of food and look around. **Good he's alone.** I curtsy the best that I can with the tray.

"My apologizes for bothering you Your Highness," I say, "but I brought breakfast on orders from Madame Obrect."

"Oh. Thank you Elizabeth. You can just set the tray on the table over there." He pointed to the ornate table in the corner of the room. I was momentarily stunned, he thanked me and he remembered my name. Madame Obrect and Miss Brit never thank me unless they are trying to look good in front of company. But Prince Nikolas and I were alone; he couldn't have been trying to impress anyone. I go over and place the tray on the table.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I was startled when he asked, but also I was also ecstatic that he wanted to talk to me.

"Of course." I reply, all the while scolding myself for getting excited. **He probably only wants to ask you what time lunch will be served,** I told myself, **or where the stables are located.**

"What's your story?" He asked. This must be shock Elizabeth day or something and I didn't get the notice.

"Excuse me?" I ask, and then I quickly look down, remembering my place. "Sir." I add.

"You know, tell me about yourself. I can tell that you're from England by your accent. So how did you end up here, in Germany? How long have you been here? That sort of stuff. It was nice hearing you talk yesterday, I was wondering how someone so sweet could end up in a situation so bitter."

"Oh." I say. "Well, my real name is Elizabeth Webber, and I'm 14 years old. When I was 12 I was visiting Paris with my parents and my older sister. While we were there I was kidnapped by some French traffickers." I choke up a bit at this part. I haven't told anyone about what happened while I was with the traffickers. I try to not even think about it. "They sold me to Madame Obrect about a week and a half later. I've been here ever since." I finish, looking down. "I should probably go. Miss Brit already warned me that if I was caught talking to you that there would be severe consequences and I'd rather not be punished again." With that I turn around to leave. My plan is actually working; I saw the look of pity on his face when I told him my story. I know that it would be risky to stay any longer right now though.

"Elizabeth, wait!" He catches my arm right before I reach the door. I turn around and look in his eyes before quickly averting my gaze. He just stares at me for a minute before looking down awkwardly and releasing his grip on my wrist. "Just, thank you. For telling me your story I mean, it must be hard for you. And for what it's worth I'm really sorry that you ended up here." He said looking up with genuine sorrow on his face.

"Oh, well thank you for listening to me." I say. "Nobody here ever listens to me and it felt good to talk about it. Just please don't tell my masteress or Miss Britta about this conversation. I don't think that it would bode well with them."

"Uh… sure thing." He said rather awkwardly. I hope that I didn't just blow this whole thing, whatever it may be. And with that I curtsied and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Around lunch time I head over to the library where Miss Brit and Prince Nikolas are suppose to be to tell them that lunch will be ready in half an hour. Since I am the only servant in this house I work as a maid, chef, and nurse all in one. Once I arrive at the library doors I knock and wait for permission to enter. When I hear Miss Brit say to come in I enter and curtsey as always.

"Miss Britta, Prince Nikolas, lunch will be ready in a half hour in the dining room." I say politely. As I say this I look at Nikolas to see any sign that he is happy to see me. I'm met with a mask, a face showing no emotion. It makes me sad; we had this great moment this morning and now nothing. Well I guess that's not surprising given the situation.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Said Brit with fake sincerity. "You are dismissed." Uh, this gets so annoying, waiting to be dismissed. I curtsey and leave anyway though because I don't need another one of Madam Obrect's punishments. Punishments are constantly sneaking my mine, everything I do I do to avoid them. I guess that's why punishments exist, to scare you so that you won't act up. Well if so then in my case they work beautifully.

As I walk down the hallway back to the kitchen my mind flashes back to that very first punishment. It was by far the worst because after it I guess I kind of got used to the pain.

*Flashback

I had been here for literally six hours. It is currently seven o'clock pm and this Obrect person had claimed me at around one o'clock. Since arriving at this castle that she calls a home I have decided that I will not let her or her brat daughter break me like those traffickers did. Whatever I endured I would not give in and I would find a way out. I may be only twelve and small for my age but like they say, dynamite comes in small packages. As soon as we arrived at the castle they started ordering me around; "Get this!" and "Fix that!" I never did what they said once. Looking around now I see how well that did me. I am currently in what Obrect called "the punishment room", real creative name lady. Both of my arms are held up by chains coming from the ceiling, exposing my back as Obrect stands behind me.

The first strike of the leather whip hit with excruciating pain. I could hear it whistling through the air behind me and can feel my flesh splitting open beneath its lashes. I cry out each time it strikes but they become weaker as the lashes keep coming. And they do keep coming, after the first three I felt like I couldn't breathe, after the next two I was panting heavily like a dog after it had run for miles. By the time she stopped, ten lashes total, my back was numb and there was blood spattering down onto the floor behind me.

"Now go clean yourself off, you've got work to do and I don't want blood all over my floors." Madame Obrect told me as she unlocked my hands from their shackles. This is the first time I actually submitted; maybe my will wasn't as strong as I thought.

*End flashback

After that first whipping I had done better to control myself around Madame Obrect and Miss Brit but I still acted out sometimes which always led to more punishments. I never lost hope of my dream to escape though. I look around me now; I'm at the doors to the dining hall. Apparently while I was reliving the horrors of my past I had also collected the cart with lunch on it. I knock before entering and, once I have permission, enter and pushed the cart to the corner of the large room before pouring their drinks and starting lunch.

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this story! If you have any ideas for how this story should go than please let me know through a comment or pm. If you are enjoying this story then please check out my other works,** ** _Betrothed_** **and** ** _The Catalog._** **Don't forget to review! Thanks again! ~Shelbie1**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Inside the dining room is a ridiculously large table. I say ridiculous because it only has three occupants, I guess Nikolas's guards are eating elsewhere. Madame Obrect is at the head of the table with Britt on her left and Nikolas on her right. Normally I would pour Obrect's drink first but since Nikolas is a prince I am unsure of what to do. Against my better nature I serve Nikolas first. I realize my mistake when I see Madame Obrect's cold stare. I cannot seem to do anything right around here, either that or they love to make me wrong; I think it is the later. Oh well, it is too late now, the damage is done and I'll just have to deal with the consequences.

Lunch is uneventful for the most part. I serve the food and then stand in the corner until someone needs a refill of their drink or a plate of seconds. I listen to their conversation, it seems unnatural and forced. Obrect and her daughter are desperately trying to look good and get Nikolas to connect with Brit. It is easy to see that Nikolas would rather be anywhere else but here. I wish that we were alone, we could talk for hours.

"Elizabeth!" I snap back to reality when I hear Obrect hiss my name. She is holding her empty cup up, time for a refill. I really need to stop zoning out. Ever since Prince Nikolas showed up he has been sneaking his way into my thoughts, it is really starting to mess with my work. I will never admit it out loud but I think that I am developing a crush on the handsome Prince. Maybe that is why I was on the lookout for him to finish his drink. As soon as it was empty I approached with more for a refill, really I just wanted to be closer to him. Nikolas makes me feel safe and that is something I rarely feel around here.

Unfortunately Nikolas did not hear me approach. One moment I am standing next to his chair and the next I am on the floor with him on top of me and water everywhere. Nikolas and I just stare at each other for a moment before reality sinks in. He scrambles up and holds out his hand to help me up. Before I can take his hand, however, Obrect comes over and starts fussing over Nikolas, leaving me to take care of myself.

"Oh my! Prince Nikolas I am so sorry! Are you alright? Here let me get that." She fusses, trying to dab up the water on his shirt. I look around at the damage, water on the table, water on the chair, water on the floor, water on the food, and water on Nikolas. I also see Britt's smirk. Of course she must be pleased that I have messed up.

"Here, why don't you and Britta go into the washroom and she can help clean you up." Obrect suggests to Nikolas.

"Of course Mother. Prince Nikolas let's get you dried up." She says as she leads him out of the room. Once we are alone, Madame Obrect turns on me. I can see the rage in her eyes and written all over her face. I look at the ground; I'm in enough trouble already.

"Elizabeth." I am surprised and scared to hear her voice remain so calm.

"Yes" I manage to squeak out. I sound pathetic and I know it.

"Do you know what is wrong with this situation?" She asks, still eerily calm.

"I spilled water all over the Prince and the table." I say quietly.

"And?" She prompts.

"And I am not cleaning it up?" I try.

"Good girl Elizabeth!" She coos, now I am truly terrified. This rarely happens; usually Obrect just yells at me and take out her anger right then and there. "You know right from wrong! Now why don't you clean this up?" She suggests. I nod my head and move to start picking up the dishes. It is then that she grabs me by the hair and I grimace in pain.

"You didn't you would get off that easily no did you?" She asks and now the rage is starting to show. "This isn't over. I will see you tonight in the punishment room after our guests are asleep and you had better not make me come and get you. Also you are not to have food for the rest of today as well as tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?" I nod my head yes.

"Good," She says as she pushes me away. I grab the table to maintain my balance. "Now get to work, I have a prince to check on." With that she storms out of the room and I start to clean up the mess Nikolas and I created.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I head back to my room after a long day. I have not spoken to anyone since lunch; I have done all of my work in silence. I hope to catch a few moments of sleep before I am due with Madame Obrect. I open the door and there sitting on my bed, with my journal in one hand and a muffin in the other, is the reason I am being punished tonight, Prince Nikolas Cassidine. I close race up to him and snatch my journal in one swift move.

"Hey," I exclaim. "That is for my eyes only!" I set the journal on the nightstand and go close the door. "Sorry, I lost it for a moment. What can I help you with Your Highness?" I apologize but I don't lose the hint of annoyance in my voice. It is his fault that the water spilled at lunch but I am getting all of the blame.

"Please call me Nikolas." He starts. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. It is not your fault that the water spilled and I am sorry that I got you in trouble."

"Thank you, apology accepted." I reply formally. "How did you find my room? Or my journal for that matter?"

"Oh, I just followed you here when you stopped in earlier. As for the journal, you left it on the nightstand." He shrugged as he replied,

"Oh, well I wasn't expecting anyone to find it. Nobody ever comes into my room. What is that?" I ask, indicating to the muffin. I know what it is but it is taunting me. I am underfed as it is, but now I am not allowed to eat for two days.

"Oh this? This muffin is for you." He holds it out as he says this. I take the muffin and raise one eyebrow in suspicion. "I overheard what Obrect said to you after Brit and I left. I heard that you're not supposed to eat for next few days so I smuggled you a little sustenance."

"Okay, thank you." I reply, still a little hesitantly. "You didn't have to do that, I would have snuck something myself."

"Listen, Elizabeth... or Liz. Can I call you Liz?" He asks suddenly. I just shrug in reply. "Okay, Liz I feel really bad. When you told me about your situation before I felt bad but now I have seen it for really and I am just horrified."

"Nikolas please; I just want to get some sleep before tonight." I tell him.

"That's the thing Liz. I don't want you going to this 'punishment room' tonight." He says kind-of shyly.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think there is anything you can do about it." I explain, still trying to get him to leave so that I can rest.

"I know that I cannot stop you from going but maybe I could interrupt and say that I stumbled upon the room…" He keeps going on. I know that he means well but I am frankly annoyed at this point.

"Nikolas. The room is down the hall from mine, it is at the very left end. You shouldn't have any trouble finding it. Do what you want but know that I can take care of myself." I inform him. I know that my plan essentially needs him to see the full horrors but I am hungry and tired and annoyed about this whole situation today. Why won't he just leave?

"Okay, I can tell that you want me to leave. Just know that I want to help you Liz. I will show up tonight. Enjoy your muffin." He says with a final smile as he leaves. I give a small smile and wave in reply. After he leaves I eat the muffin greedily and get some rest. Before I know it, it is late and I know that I should head to meet Madame Obrect. I hurry down the hall to the room and sit inside. While I'm sitting I start to think about Nikolas. He was only trying to help but I snapped at him. I'll have to apologize when he saves me later, if he still decides to save me later.

"Hello Elizabeth. Are you ready for the fun to begin?" I turn when I hear Madame Obrect's voice. Shivers go down my spine as she steps into the room and closes the door behind her.


End file.
